1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for controlling transmission power in a wireless network.
2. Description of Related Art
In situations in which multiple transmitter/receiver pairs using a same frequency exist in a wireless network, interference between the multiple transmitter/receiver pairs may occur due to the amount of activity at that frequency. An attempt to limit such interference may be a primary reason to limit a capacity between multiple transmitter/receiver pairs. In particular, in a cellular environment, or in a femtocell environment that is currently gaining attention, an optimal solution for an interference problem such as this has not been yet found. Also, the interference problem is significant even in a multi-hop sensor network for a ubiquitous city (U-city) and the like. The interference in wireless communication may be attenuated by various interference control elements, such as user scheduling, beamforming, frequency resources, and controlling of transmission power. However, it is difficult to simultaneously deal with multiple ones of these interference control elements.